


Impressions

by Tinyzombiez



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meet the Family, Peter is in college, protective parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyzombiez/pseuds/Tinyzombiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt fails and then succeeds in winning over May</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this thing:  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8938133#cmt8938133

“I just don’t know, Peter.” Aunt May finally said with a sigh, as if it could punctuate the exact level of certainty she had about Matthew Murdock. 

“It’s just… He seems a little too old for you, and you know what the papers have been saying-”  
  
“But Aunt May, he isn’t Daredevil.” Peter interrupted,“I mean, he can’t really do all those flips and moves. He’s… Well, y’know, blind. And the papers have a tendency to get things wrong a lot of the time.” And Peter would know considering he worked for one who blatantly slandered him. But in the case of Matt Murdock, he had to give it to the papers actually. For once, they were spot on. Not that he would tell her that.   
  
But it really said something that Peter firmly spoke up to defend Matt’s position as not Daredevil before even thinking of defending his age.   
  
Aunt May pursed her lips as if trying to find the right words to say.  
  
“I’m Nineteen.” He added, like it was a reminder that he wasn’t twelve anymore. He and Matt were perfectly legal adults. Who on occasion slipped out at night to fight crime. Y’know, how it is Aunt May. 

“Well, alright. I trust you, Peter.” Aunt May smoothed a kiss onto his forehead,“But I do want to meet him.”  
  
“But you have already met him, Aunt May.”  
  
“You know what I meant, Peter Parker.”  
  
“M’kay.” Peter agreed unconvincingly.   
  
“I mean it, Peter.” She said firmly.  
  


* * *

  
  
“She doesn’t like me.” Matt stated. It wasn’t a question either.   
  
Peter fidgeted trying to look for the right words.   
  
 They were on patrol. Queens was a little ways away from Hell’s Kitchen by foot, but Peter had other means of travel. Web slinging saved time, and besides, he had finished up his essay, and studied, so he could afford to spend the night with Matt. Daredevil may have stuck to one borough and one borough alone but Spider-Man did not. There had been a time when Matt had been all dark and broody and,‘Stay out of my territory’ once but they had gotten passed that and that didn’t change even now that they were sort of dating.  
  
 Peter would be a little more than miffed if Matt had decided to push him away for his safety or something like that. Especially considering that physically, Peter was much stronger than he was.   
  
 “Getting insecure? C’mon, Red, I didn’t think you of all people needed an ego booster.” Peter said lightly, trying to use humor to avoid the subject. But that didn’t work on Matt. The redhead had a knack for seeing right through him.  
  
 He had an unamused look on his face. Sure, he had a cowl on, but Peter could tell with the way his lips were curved. It was his ‘you’re not funny’ look. But Matt could shove it, Peter was so funny. Lawyers. They just didn’t have a sense of humor.   
  
 “You’re not funny,” Matt said, and there it was. But he had heard, albeit sometimes unintentionally, Peter’s phone conversations between him and his aunt. Enough to know that she didn’t approve.   
  
 “It’s not that she doesn’t like you. She just doesn’t know you very well,” Peter waved a dismissive hand,”She worries y’know? I think she still sees me as a kid, and I love her but I’m an adult, Matt. I can take care of myself.”  
  
Matt snorted.   
  
 “Why are you telling me that? I’m sure as hell not your keeper.” He said,“I know you can look after yourself. No, I take that back. If it wasn’t for me, you’d live off top ramen and hot dogs. But I'm not your babysitter, it's not me who you have to reassure, Pete."  
  
 Peter frowned beneath his mask and poked him in the chest with his index finger. "Ramen is lighter on my wallet for your information. And what’s wrong with hotdogs?” Depending on who sold them, he got them for free too.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, or at least Peter thought he did.  
  
The conversation was dropped for the rest of the night.  


* * *

  
  
 “Oh, Peter,” Aunt Mat gasped when she got a look at the bruises he had received on patrol. They colored his jaw and collarbone. The worst of it had healed by now, but it still hurt when touched.   
  
 “It’s nothing Aunt May,” Peter laughed sheepishly,“It was an accident. Ran into a car, but I got it sorted out.” The sheepishness was real. He hadn’t known his aunt would be at his apartment. He wanted to wait until he was all healed up to officially introduce Matt to her. It was just a good thing they weren’t in costume.   
  
Matt stood at his side, awkwardly silent. Peter slapped his chest.   
  
 “Right,” Matt felt like rolling his eyes at Peter’s terrible lying,“When he told me, I told him that he should have pressed charges. He never listens to me.”  
  
 Aunt May pressed her lips in a thin line, looking like she didn’t buy that, and when Matt had spoken, she suddenly looked stern.  
  
 “Should he have a reason to listen to you, Mr. Murdock?” She asked, something accusing in her tone,“You haven’t been hurting my son, have you?”  
  
The word son had slipped out in place of the word nephew.  
  
Matt opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, looking stunned.   
  
 “It seems like there’s a misunderstanding,” He said when he opened his mouth again,“I would never-”  
  
 “Aunt May, Matt would never,” Peter hurriedly interrupted,“He’s great, The worst thing he does is insult my taste in music, I swear. He puts those kinds of people away.”  
  
  Matt looked speechless for once. He just didn’t do these things. As in, a ‘meet the parents’ sort of thing. He had considered himself too old. Anything he had ever done had never been serious and if it was there usually were no parental figures to meet. He’s worried about making a bad first impression for once, and it feels like he’s a teenager all over again.  
  
But Aunt May seemed to had gotten over her initial assumption.   
  
 “Alright,” She said,”But let me tell you something, Mr. Murdock, if any harm comes to Peter, I don’t care who you are or aren’t, I promise you, you will regret it.” Her tone promised something that didn’t bode well for Matt, and the man without fear felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
He smiled pleasantly, lips quirking in respect,”Call me, Matt.”   


* * *

  
  
  When Matt officially meets May Parker, he dresses formally, in clothes Peter only wishes he could afford, the only thing out of place was the fact that he was sporting a limp and a black eye that was hidden by his shades. He had gotten hurt on patrol two nights ago, and since he lacked Peter’s superhuman healing abilities, it would take time for those to heal. Peter on the other hand, was dressed in one of Matt’s clean white shirts and tie. He and Matt were give or take, about the same size, only Matt was a little more taller and broad shouldered. Peter pulled off his shirt though, all he needed to do was throw a jacket over it.  
  
 They have dinner at his aunt’s house, with Peter helping out in the kitchen. Matt helps out when he’s asked but otherwise stays out of the way. The guy is a mess in the kitchen. At home they had a dynamic that was Matt buying the good food, and Peter actually cooking it. But his sort of boyfriend did have a keen nose for ingredients. Er, who was he kidding. Matt was his boyfriend, and christ, Peter was starting to sound like a 13 year old girl.  
  
“I had nearly forgotten,” May began once the food was served, "that you were the lawyer who helped us with legal advice." She had wondered why the name Murdock was so familiar.  
  
“Yes. Mainly, I deal in criminal law. I'm a defense attorney.” Matt confirmed.  
  
“Meaning you don’t put people away like Peter first told me.”   
  
 ‘Crap, Crap, Crap.’ Peter thought, watching their conversation like it was some kind of sick tennis match with his love life as the ball.   
  
“Well, no. I help the accused, but that isn’t synonymous with guilty. Some people can be falsely accused too.” Matt clarified and added, "It pays well.” He thought that if he added that he was financially stable it would earn some points with her. After all, he wasn’t some punk gangbanger, or thug.  
  
“Are you implying you pay my nephew to sleep with you?”  
  
Matt nearly chokes.  
  
Peter actually does choke and Matt ends up having to slap him on the back until he regains his breath.  
  
“Aunt May!” Peter’s cheeks were now bright red, he looked so mortified. Matt was not much different, the tips of his ears radiating warmth. He looked uncharacteristically flustered. He was not so desperate for sex that he would pay for it.   
  
 “If I had to pay Peter to sleep with me, I wouldn’t be here.” Matt pointed out, also tempted to say that he doubted Peter would even take it if he offered. He thinks he would be crazy, no crazier, if he actually paid Peter to whine, complain, and bitch at him. No, that was something that grew on you like an irritating itch. But Peter wasn’t really an itch. Some nights, on particularly bad ones, Peter was home.  
  
“Good. So you’re Catholic…”  
  
The rest of the night went by without a hitch.  
  
.  
  
 When Peter and Matt were just about ready to leave, May pulled Matt aside for help with the dishes.  
  
  “I don’t mean to be hard on you.” She said as she handed Matt a plate to dry,“I just worry about him.” Peter was, quite literally, the only one she had left after the passing of her Ben. She had all the right to worry over him.  
  
 “I understand, Mrs. Parker, you love him.” Matt said as he put the plate away in the cupboard.  
  
“Do you?” She asked in return, making Matt tense up.  
  
Did he what? Understand her? Love him? 

How vauge. It was a trap   
  
 People often thought that Matt gave his love like it was water and he was drowning. He fell in love in the shortest span of time. But he really _did_ love, it didn't mean nothing to him.  
  
 “You don’t have to tell me. Either way, I still don’t think you’re good enough for him. And I don’t care what the papers have to say about you, Matthew Murdock.” She really didn’t. She didn’t care whether or not Matt was Daredevil, or just a regular lawyer. It didn’t matter that he’d probably had and could tangle with men twice her size.   
  
“I just want to know what your intentions with my nephew are.”  
  
 Matt shut the cupboard and turned to face her, looking in her general direction. “He’s better than me. I’m not good enough for him, you’re right.

 “But I won’t hurt him. I want to be with him. Those are my intentions, whether you approve of me or not, because he does for whatever reason-” 

And god only knew what went on through Peter Parker’s mind  
  
 “-and as long as he does I’m not leaving him. I trust him. With my life, Mrs. Parker, and so should you.” Matt finished, and there were plenty of other things he could have added, like the fact that she had raised him well but that was laying it a little too thickly. He wanted her approval, not Peter’s hand in marriage.

 "Please," She smiled,"Call me May."


End file.
